Within an electric submersible pump assembly, a cable extends downhole, terminating in a motor lead to provide power to an electric motor. When electrical power is transmitted through conductors, such as those found in a downhole electric submersible pump cable, heat is generated. Conductors are typically surrounded by insulation. Current electrical insulation polymers have poor thermal conductivity, causing heat to build up. Thermal conductivity values for standard insulation elastomers may range from 0.00238 W/cm K to 0.002428 W/cm K. In some cases, this forces a user to select a larger conductor size, which is costly. In some applications, due to space restraints, increasing conductor size is not practical.